


Маскировка

by atropo



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropo/pseuds/atropo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если кто-то слишком много на себя смотрит, всё можно исправить грамотной маскировкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маскировка

Комедия, как известно — это нужное соотношение трагедии и времени. Последнего прошло достаточно, чтобы Дженсен перестал считать зеркала личными врагами, как сам Адам, и это, возможно, подтолкнуло его эмоциональный фон к превращению в чертово телешоу. Парадокс заключался в том, что личным врагом Адама стал теперь Фрэнсис Притчард — впрочем, прекращал ли он когда-либо им быть? Сменилась причина.

С ресепшена поступило уведомление о посещении, и спустя минуту Фрэнк ворвался в квартиру Адама, как однажды — в его жизнь, не здороваясь, прошел мимо хозяина. Адам последовал за ним, заглянув по пути в кухню. Фрэнк же взял курс в гостиную, закуривая на ходу и, когда Адам подошел с двумя бокалами виски, перед ним на столик шлепнулись две тонкие упаковки.

Адам видел такие раньше. В количестве.

— Колготки, — утвердительно бросил он.

Фрэнк застегнул рюкзак, с удовольствием уселся и выхватил из рук Адама выпивку.

— Не совсем. Мне порядком надоело твое нытье, Дженсен. Вот, прошу: подходящая для тебя сбруя.

Адам без труда отодвинул зад Фрэнка и сел рядом. В первой упаковке оказались чулки. Во второй — перчатки. Длинные перчатки из онлайн-магазина.

— Я знаю много мест, где можно спрятать труп, Притчард.

— Не трудись, я знаю больше.

— О каком, черт возьми, нытье ты говоришь?

Фрэнк хмыкнул и сделал большой глоток, после чего затянулся. Пауза стала похожей на драматическую.

— О том, что я кайфую только от железок.

Адам нахмурился, перевернул верхнюю упаковку и сделал вид, что поглощен чтением информации об изготовителе.

—Я ни слова не говорил о чем-то подобном, — наконец с легкой усмешкой заявил он.

Фрэнсис опять самодовольно хмыкнул. Пить остатки виски он не спешил, как и докуривать сигарету — теперь он занялся вдумчивым пожевыванием фильтра.

— Сойдемся на том, что я догадался. Слыхал о дедукции, коп?

Некоторое время было потрачено на докуривание и допивание. Адам не торопился с расспросами, Фрэнк — с требованиями.

Адам вспоминал все их немногочисленные диалоги за последние пару недель и взвешивал заново основные темы. Фрэнк не психолог, и сделать выводы он мог только по каким-то крупным проколам. Адам ошибался в себе, он не перестал бить зеркала, просто практичность победила отклонения. Зеркала теперь олицетворял Фрэнк, который повторял свою ошибку каждый раз, когда они переходили со слов к делу. Целуя протезы. Облизывая металлические пальцы с мягкими подушечками из биопластика. Заставляя Адама трахать его в рот этими пальцами или прижимаясь всем телом к аугментированным ногам.

Наконец комедия достигла апогея.

— Давай, одевайся, — велел Фрэнк, тщательно вдавливая окурок в пепельницу. — Вернее, раздевайся, потом одевайся. У тебя минута.

— У тебя полминуты, чтобы сжечь эти тряпочки на ритуальном костре, Фрэнсис.

Фрэнк довольно резко повернулся и переключился на бессловесные уговоры. К концу длинного и довольно грубого поцелуя он оттянул губу Адама, лизнул напоследок и отстранился.

— Ты просрал свою минуту, я тобой займусь. Это не больно.

Адам отклонился назад, позволив Фрэнку расстегнуть его штаны. Он уже знал эти застежки наизусть, несколько раз промучившись с ними в темноте. Стянув с Адама штаны и белье, он наклонился и вобрал в рот его член. Тот вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана, Фрэнк давно нашел его «кнопочки», иначе он не был бы гением взлома. Наверное, его было просто интересно «взламывать», как непривычно структурированный код.

Фрэнсис применил все нечестные приемы, которые знал, и Адам провалился в блаженное бездумье, в котором пребывал ровно до тех пор, пока не сообразил, что на одной его ноге красуется кокетливый чулок.

— Твою мать, — мгновенно отреагировал он и получил новый заряд тока от умелого языка Фрэнка в эквиваленте чистого кайфа.

Чулок на второй ноге тоже образовался как по волшебству.

Минуты две спустя Адам уже безропотно позволил обрядить себя в идиотские свадебные перчатки. Ткань скрыла весь металл тела, оставив взгляду только общие атлетические формы. Фрэнк, задыхаясь, оперся коленом о диван между ног Адама и торопливо расстегнулся, почти теряя пуговицы.

— Давай, — хрипло буркнул он, вынимая член. Адам сжал его у основания, зная слабость Фрэнка, и удовлетворенно хмыкнул, когда тот сдавленно зашипел проклятие.

В постели Фрэнк сдерживался ничуть не больше, чем в общении с коллегами, разве что его речь была процентов на девяносто пять менее связной. Адам увлекся процессом извлечения из Фрэнка самых разных звуков, пока тот не вдавил его за плечи в спинку дивана.

— Помнишь ночь после «Людей в черном», когда ты елозил спиной по попкорну?

— Забудь.

— Ты все верно понял, подставляйся.

Тяжело дыша, Фрэнк устроился между ног Адама и плюнул на пальцы. Адам протянул руку и содрал с его волос резинку, краем сознания рассудив, что на этот раз пряди не будут застревать в искусственных суставах. Пока Фрэнк старательно проталкивал в Адама пальцы, тот развлекался, собирая его шевелюру в кулаке.

В конце концов Фрэнк, пробормотав стандартное «хватит с тебя», пристроился и взял бодрый ритм движений. Адам, хрипло застонав, ухватил его под горло, заставляя задрать голову. Фрэнк замедлился, а потом, неожиданно мотнув головой и оттолкнув руку Адама, навалился на него и укусил за шею.

Эти чертовы чулки и перчатки действительно спрятали от взгляда Фрэнка все «железки». Но, оказывается, это не сузило простор его действий. Он впивался в Адама поцелуями, он оставил на его шее несколько засосов, которые почти сразу исчезли, заставив его рычать от разочарования. Он сминал в ладонях его крепкую задницу, а потом неожиданно аккуратно подцепил зубами его сосок. Почему-то именно это допекло окончательно. Фрэнк поднял на него совершенно звериный взгляд, и Адам, в этот момент сосредоточившийся на ощущениях, содрогнулся от сильнейшего оргазма.

Фрэнк подхватил его под колени и несколько раз толкнулся особенно глубоко, кончая вслед за ним.

 

Под ненавидящим взглядом Фрэнка Адам подпалил сигаретой резинку чулка. Завоняло горелым пластиком.

— Ты издеваешься? Я запасных не принес, — оскалился Фрэнк, подтягивая к себе виски. Памятный бокал, так и не выброшенный, был покрыт сеткой трещин. Там зеркально отражалось его донельзя довольное лицо.

Адам заложил руку за голову. 

— Без них обойдешься. Или на железки уже не встанет?

Фрэнк осушил бокал, косясь на то, как Адам неторопливо снимает испорченный чулок.

— Тебе все к лицу, Дженсен, к твоей наглой полицейской роже. И железки, и бабская сбруя, и член в…

Адам швырнул в него скомканным чулком.


End file.
